Sweet as sugar
by FerretEmpress
Summary: Has Egon finally realized his feelings for Janine and decided to act on it? My take on Janine and Egon's first kiss. It is rather cavity inducing, but hey. Will be told from both points of view. Twinkies were harmed in the making of this story. but don't worry, they went quickly and peacefully.
1. Chapter 1

**So I watched Ghostbusters recently and I am in love with the movie. It is really funny and I don't know why I didn't get around to watching it before. The Stay-Puft Marshmallow man at the end kills me every time. And I'll be honest, I think Egon is really adorable, really really adorable. And since Egon and Janine don't get together like they should have I decided that I'd write. So this is just my little Egonine first kiss from Egon's point of view. Janine's will come a bit later.**

* * *

I was downstairs fixing up some of our testing machines and was wiring the circuits together when Janine's voice floated down into the basement "Ya need any help down here?" Janine often came down during her break when Ray was not around to help me. I realized that I could use her small fingers to reach into some of the smaller spaces. "I will in a few moments." I called up. I heard Janine coming down the stairs. "Janine, could you hand me those needle nose pliers?" I asked. She handed them to me, and then sat down in the little chair I had pulled up close to my work table. "Would you care for a Twinkie Janine?" I asked, mostly out of custom. "Is that a question?" she answered in her usual sassy manner. I already knew where she was sitting so I was able to toss a Twinkie her way without even looking.  
We sat there in silence for a while until I tried to stuff my fingers into a small corner, but realized that doing so would only result in getting my fingers stuck. I was going to need Janine's petite fingers. "Janine." I called, and turned towards her. I almost burst out laughing. "What?" she said, looking up from her magazine. I noticed that there was a small smudge of Twinkie filling on her face. I had to hold in my laughter "You've got a bit of icing right there." I said, indicating on my own face. Janine reached up and tried to brush it away. "Did I get it?" I shook my head "Here, let me get it." I said. I reached over and brushed the little dollop of icing away. I saw Janine's deep brown eyes widen and I understood why. I had brushed my finger over her pretty little mouth. In fact, for the first time I realized that she had the prettiest mouth I'd ever seen. I felt like my chest was closing in on itself, crushing my lungs and squeezing my heart. I tried to keep myself in check, but I couldn't stop thinking how easy it would be to just lean down and kiss her.

But that would be completely rash, impulsive, impetuous, completely something Peter would do.  
But for the first time in my life I wanted to do something based solely on pure instinct.  
And so, against my better judgement's voice screaming inside my head, I bent down and kissed a woman for the first time.

Janine's lips felt so warm and soft, and I could taste the sweetness of the sugar that was on them. I could feel her tiny heartbeat fluttering against my palm, and for some strange reason that raised my own. Instead of feeling like an idiot I felt invigorated, audacious, a bit heroic even. Janine lightly kissed me back, her hand reaching up to clutch my sleeve. That made my temperature rise a couple degrees. Such a small little thing.

Upstairs I heard the telephone ringing. It took a bit of effort for me to pull away from her but I managed to do it, to both my disappointment and relief. "Janine." I murmured. She looked up at me demurely "Yeah." she breathed, the obvious quiver in her voice sending shivers down my spine. " I - I - " Oh for the love of Einstein, now I was stuttering? "I think I hear the phone ringing." I said, regaining my composure. She blinked, obviously confused by my answer. "Oh! The phone! I - I better get that!" she stammered, her cheeks growing red with a deep blush. She tore out of the chair and bolted up the stairs.

My heartbeat slowed.

"It means drop dead you moron!" I heard Janine yell. That delinquent Johnny DeMarco must have called again. I went back to my work. I suppose I would have to work on it myself as it was quite likely Janine would not be joining me down here any time soon. Perhaps the kiss hadn't been the most brilliant idea I'd ever had.  
I saw Janine come tiptoeing down the stairs " I - uh, I left my magazine down here." she said quietly, not looking me in the eyes. Wordlessly I returned her magazine, not sure what to say. She glanced up at me for a moment, a soft blush painting her cheeks. She looked so beautiful. "I gotta get back t' work or Venkman'll yell at me." She said softly and then walked back upstairs. I brushed a finger to my lip "Janine."

* * *

**So that's it. Hope it didn't give you cavities or make you throw up. Janine's POV will probably be up tomorrow. I still have stuff to do with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally pulled together Janine's POV of the kiss. It's a bit more sugary than Egon's kiss POV, so hopefully your teeth don't fall out. Here it is.**

* * *

"Ya need any help down here?" I called into the basement. "I will in a few moments." Egon's voice answered. I bounded down the stairs, happy to spend yet another break with Egon. A few months back I had offered to help Egon with any projects he was doing if Ray wasn't there to help him. To my surprise he had agreed and so I often spent my spare time in the basement.

I came downstairs and there he was, bent over the table completely focused on the task at hand. "Janine, could you hand me those needle nose pliers?" He asked, not even having to look to see if I was there. I gave him the pliers and he quietly continued his work. I sat myself down in the chair that had been pulled up to the table and began to read another of my People's magazines. I wasn't lying when I said I liked to read, I mean magazines had words in them. That was reading. On page 40 they had a very interesting article on Cher. I adored Cher, I thought her music was great and I thought she was very beautiful. I had watched Mask a million times, Cher was a great actress. Sure she wasn't very popular, but I've liked her style since she first entered the world of Hollywood.

"Janine?" I looked up from my magazine. " Would you care for a Twinkie?" Egon offered. "Is that a question?" I answered back, holding out my hand. Without looking Egon tossed a Twinkie my way, and I caught it with ease. I happily munched away on my sweet treat reading about the latest gossip and listening to Egon tinkering away. I had just finished my Twinkie when Egon called my name again. I looked up at him and he gave a tiny smirk. "What?" I questioned. Egon pointed to his face "You've got a little bit of icing right there." I wiped my hand at my face. "Is it gone?" Egon shook his head "Here, let me get it." He said, and then leaned over. His thumb brushed against the side of my mouth and then he paused, registering exactly what he was doing. I blushed, I couldn't help it. He was so close to me, and his brown eyes were filled with a kind of uncertainty I had never seen before. His thumb began to brush across my bottom lip and then quickly returned back as he nervously looked away. He couldn't be thinking of kissing me, could he? My heart sped up to the speed of light at that thought. He began inching towards me, closing the distance between us. I was frozen, but not with fear. For five years I had dreamt of him doing this, and now -

No amount of daydreaming could have prepared me for the fire that coursed through my veins when finally he softly pressed his lips to mine. I let myself go, leaning into him just a little bit. I felt like the whole room had gone up ten degrees, my whole face was burning. And then he backed off. I almost protested, but I was too lightheaded to think of something witty to say. I could feel his breath tickling my my mouth.

"Janine." he said huskily.

"Yeah." I managed to squeeze out.

" I-I-" He stammered. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"I think the phone is ringing."

What. I thought he was going -

"Oh! The phone! I - I better go get that!" I exclaimed and ran up the stairs. I tripped over my own feet right before the desk. I reached up and picked up the phone. "Ghostbusters, you gotta ghost, he's toast." I answered. "Help! There's a ghost in my shower!" a voice yelled. "Keep it up dude." I heard a voice snicker. " Johnny DeMarco you get off this phone right now!" I said sternly. The was silence on the end of the line and the occasional giggle. "Uh - uh, this isn't Johnny, this is Lawrence Weber." Johnny said, trying to disguise his voice. " I know it's you Johnny, this is another one of you're stupid prank calls. I'll have you know this is a serious business line, there could be an important call trying to get in. You get off this phone right now young man, before I tell your mother!" I barked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Johnny said, his fake voice dropping occasionally. " This is your last warning." I said. "I swear, I'm really serious lady!" Johnny exclaimed. I hear a peal of laughter on the other end of the line. "Go take a long walk off a short dock midget." I seethed. "What?" Came the teen's reply. "It means drop dead you moron!" I yelled, slamming the phone down into the receiver. "Kids these days." I groaned. I looked towards the open door to the basement and my cheeks flared up. There was no way I could go down there, not after that. I sat down at my desk. Reading my magazine would get my mind off of things. But it wasn't on my desk. It was downstairs. Great. Just great.

I quietly tiptoed down the stairs, trying to grab my magazine without alerting Egon. I should be happy that Egon had kissed me, but I just didn't know what to do. Had he just done it on a whim or because he loved me? I tried to sneak past him, but he noticed me coming down the stairs. " I-uh, I left my magazine down here." I murmured. Egon handed me my magazine without a word. Was that good or bad? I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say and was left with awkward silence. " I gotta get back t'work or Venkman'll yell at me." I said and made my quick escape.

* * *

**So that's the end of that. I really wish that Egon and Janine at least got a little kiss in the movie, but they didn't. If I owned Ghostbusters they would have. Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
